


A Ring of Endless Love: Vicky and Adam

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	A Ring of Endless Love: Vicky and Adam

A Ring of Endless Love: Vicky and Adam  
Vicky thought back on the day she'd spent with Adam and how wonderful it had been to spend time with him. Adam was so full of life and so extremely funny that she looked forward to every moment with him. She had also recently begun to notice how extremely handsome Adam was. She had dropped by the Marine Research Center to see him one day last week, and had happened to see Adam taking his shirt off from the heat—offering Vicky an unrestricted view of Adam's well-developed physique. Vicky couldn't believe it—Adam was absolutely gorgeous! He was a complete and total babe and as of today, she had to admit that she was hopelessly crushing on him. She had a guy who was interested in her—Zachary—but she liked him more as a friend than as a boyfriend. She didn't know if Adam felt the same way or not, but she was determined to find out, so she tracked him down at the beach near the Research Center.  
  
Adam was sitting on the sand at the edge of the beach, looking at the sea. He was thinking about his sudden feelings for Vicky Austin—feelings that had started as a crush, but had evolved over the past week into a passionate love that became stronger whenever he was around Vicky. Several times he'd had to hold himself back to keep from kissing her the way he wanted to. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Vicky come up behind him until she called his name. "Adam! I've been looking for you. We need to talk," Vicky said. "What about?" Adam asked her. "I want to know why you've been avoiding me lately. Something's wrong isn't it?" Vicky asked. This was the moment Adam had been dreading. He had known she would ask him that and he'd been trying to figure out what to say to her. He had decided to pretend like nothing was wrong, so that Vicky wouldn't realize how his heart pined for her. "No. I'm fine," Adam lied. "Adam please. You think I can't tell you're lying? Something's bothering you. Please talk to me," Vicki pleaded. "Why do you even care? You're always hanging around with Zachary. You never even notice me. You like him, so why don't you go hang out with him and leave me alone!" Adam said. "I do care Adam—more than you know. I like Zachary, but I like him as a friend. I don't love him. The truth is, I love you. I've had a crush on you ever since I first saw you, especially after that day I accidentally saw you take your shirt off," Vicky told him—desperately trying to win Adam's heart.  
  
Adam stared at her in complete shock. Vicky loved him back! His love wasn't unrequited after all! He was still afraid to tell her he loved her, though, because if they broke up, he thought he would lose her friendship. He couldn't bear the thought of a life without her in it. "Adam, I need to know. When I kissed you that night while we were having that dance lesson, did you feel the fireworks?" Vicky asked. "I know I did. If you did feel anything, please tell me. I want to be with you." Adam finally decided to admit the truth, since Vicky seemed to want him so badly. "Yes, I felt the fireworks too. I realized how I truly felt at that moment. I was jealous of Zachary because he captured your attention when I couldn't and I thought you were in love with him. I thought you'd never love me and I was heartbroken," Adam finally admitted. "My love for you grows stronger every day." "If you have feelings for me, then stop fighting them. They're natural. Just stop being afraid and act on your feelings," Vicky told him. "I've been wanting to kiss you again ever since the dance lesson. If you want to kiss me, then just do it. Stop torturing yourself!" Finally Adam stopped resisting and kissed her with all he had, loving every second of it. Vicky kissed him back with a passion that set his whole body on fire, making Adam feel like he was losing control. The passion in their kiss was so intense that neither one wanted to stop. Finally, they broke for air, each of them gasping for breath. Both of them had gotten an intense rush out of the kiss and they knew they were destined to be together. They then kissed again, but this time something happened that neither of them predicted. Adam's mind began to feel strange and the next thing he heard was Vicky thinking about how it felt to kiss him, causing him to blush an intense shade of red. He didn't know she wasn't saying it aloud though, so he was in for a shock when he discovered that truth. Adam wasn't exactly thrilled with his sudden mind-reading ability, but finally Vicky managed to convince him that telepathy could be an asset and he calmed down. They finally got into some intense making out, with Adam moaning loudly as Vicky kissed him to oblivion. He knew that no matter what happened in the future, he wouldn't give up his relationship with Vicky for the world. He was totally in love.  
  
They soon realized that making out on the beach where anyone could see them probably wasn't the best idea, especially since Vicky hadn't told Zachary about her crush on Adam. Adam didn't want Zachary massacring him for kissing Vicky, but they went back to where Adam was staying for the summer and immediately crashed onto his bed, kissing passionately. Their kissing soon escalated as hands roamed and the passion grew to explosive proportions. Time quickly got away from them and when they finally stopped, it was ten minutes later. "Oh my gosh! Grandfather's going to kill me, not to mention what Suzie will probably say about us. You know how little kids are. She'll probably insinuate that we were having sex or something. Plus, she knows how I feel about you," Vicky said, panicking. "Your grandfather can dispel those rumors. He knows we wouldn't do something like that. Not that I would've minded doing that," Adam replied, blushing. "Adam!" Vicky cried, elbowing him in the side. Adam then took her home and they kissed each other goodbye before Vicky went up to her room.  
  
The next day, Adam and Vicky were together on the beach kissing when Zachary wandered up. The two had been so absorbed with each other that they hadn't heard him come up, so he caught them together. They ended up having to explain everything to him, including the telepathic connection with the dolphins and each other, leaving Zachary stunned at the revelation. He wouldn't believe them without proof, though, so they ended up having Ynid and Basil performing tricks that they were told telepathically to prove their abilities. After that, Zachary believed everything and accepted the fact that Adam and Vicky were dating. Eventually, Vicky and Adam's parents came back to the island to take them home. Adam and Vicky were afraid they would never see each other again, but then the Austins announced that they were moving to a new house—that just happened to be in Adam's hometown! This meant that Adam and Vicky could be together whenever they wanted and go to school together.


End file.
